


[Spreadsheets] The Count Von Count COUNTIF Counter

by darkrosaleen



Category: Sesame Street (US TV), Spreadsheets - Fandom
Genre: Can be Read as Ship or Gen, Counting, Interactive, Other, Spreadsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: An interactive counting experience.
Relationships: Count Von Count/Counting, Count Von Count/Spreadsheets
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[Spreadsheets] The Count Von Count COUNTIF Counter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).



> I combined two of your requests, because The Count/Spreadsheets is a crossover OTP I couldn't resist.

With the magic of COUNTIF, you too can be an expert counter! Enter any list of up to 999 items, and the Count Von Count COUNTIF Counter will count them all up. Simply enter the type of thing you are counting and the list of things in the two yellow cells (see image below), and Count Von Count will tell you the total number of items.

[Link on Google Sheets here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/14mCmLeg7H6VXHUx-app874rwQcmF8bU0Ac_-XAqW3nU/edit?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> I did attempt to respect your inaccurate depictions of counting DNW, but because the spreadsheet is interactive, I can't prevent other users from entering incorrect counting values. The COUNTIF formula should remain accurate up to 999 counted items.


End file.
